Problem: Square A has a perimeter of $24$ cm.  Square B has an area equal to one-fourth the area of square A.  What is the perimeter of square B?

[asy]
draw((0,0)--(7,0));
draw((7,0)--(7,7));
draw((7,7)--(0,7));
draw((0,7)--(0,0));
draw((11,2)--(11,5));
draw((11,5)--(14,5));
draw((14,5)--(14,2));
draw((14,2)--(11,2));
label("A",(3.5,3.5));
label("B",(12.5,3.5));
[/asy]
Since square $A$ has a perimeter of 24 cm and all its sides are equal in length, each side measures $24/4=6$ cm. The area of square $A$ is thus $6\cdot6=36$ square cm. Thus, the area of square $B$ is $36/4=9$ square cm. So each side of square $B$ measures $\sqrt{9}=3$ cm. Finally, the perimeter of square $B$ is $4\cdot3=\boxed{12}$ cm.